The Pirate Queens
by Eclipse1013
Summary: The One Piece is a grand treasure from the late pirate King Gold D. Roger, and the one to find it shall be the Pirate King. But who ever said it had to be a King? And who said it could only be for one? Ace and Luffy go on their journey to find the One Piece. AU-ish FemLuffy and FemAce. May change from T to M depending.
1. The D Sisters

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**Warning: **Contains some curses.

* * *

Chapter 1: The D. Sisters

In the middle of the vast blue sea, a cruise ship was sailing peacefully and its passengers were enjoying a high class party. On the top of the watchpost a man was scanning the seas, and below two guys was fishing for a mysterious barrel in the sea. The watchman was looking through his telescope, and from afar was a pirate ship with a certain jolly roger.

"It's the Alvida Pirates!" he yelled.

On said pirate ship, a large crowd of pirates has gathered, however they gave away space for the two in the middle. One was the pirate captain Alvida who had to be the most hideous thing that had came from the East Blue, it was surprising that she was a human being, much less a woman. On the other end was the cabin boy Coby, a scrawny pink-haired boy, with round glasses, who looked like he was asking to be picked on, it didn't help that he was shaking in his shoes.

"Coby," Alvida spoke. "Tell me, who is the most beautiful woman in all of the seas?"

"W-Why that would be you Miss Alvida," Coby lied, but it was hard to tell through his fear and the shaking of his voice.

"That's Right!" she hit her large mace to the floor of the ship, and it made a hard, thud. "Men get ready to raid the ship!" cheering from the crew resonated, as they charged to the cruise ship, cannons firing, and men with swords jumping to the ship. "Coby why aren't you on the ship yet?"

"U-Um I"m n-not really cut out for this," Coby stuttered as he created his excuse.

"Too bad, now get out there!" Alvida grabbed hold of Coby and threw him onto the ship.

Amidst the chaos of the ballroom, a certain girl wth orange hair snuck out and managed to sneak aboard the Alvida Pirates' ship. She began searching for the treasure room, and she felt as if she was close, that was when a pirate left a room and looked at her.

"Huh?" he said looking at the girl. "Who're you?" The orange-haired girl smiled, and kicked him in the crotch as hard she could. Looting the place, she grabbed as much as her large sack could carry, and hauled it away. Running back to the cruise ship, she was stopped by some pirates.

"Looks like we got a rat here," one of them sneered. "If you don't want to die you should give that to us."

"Dammit," she thought, as the pirates inched closer to her, she backed up to the railing behind her, and her back hit it. Unfortunately she had no where to run except for the ocean's below, she had heard a small thump below. At that moment the sounds of combustion was heard behind her, the menacing pirates turned into frightened puppies at what they saw. She turned her head to see a flaming figure hanging off the railing, scared she stepped away, that was until the flames dispersed. It revealed a young woman in her early 20's, she had long wavy hair that was up to her waist, narrow black eyes, and freckles across her face. She wore black leather boots, loose black shorts, a black bikini top to cover her fairly large breasts, and a orange cowboy hat.

"Yo," she winked and took a quick look around. "I see what's going on..." The mysterious woman snapped her fingers and set the pirates asses on fire. The orange haired girl was shocked but used this miraculous moment to escape.

"Thanks I owe you for this," she said trying to run away.

"Hold it!" the black haired girl demanded. "Have you seen a girl here, 17, short black hair, large chest, wears a straw-hat? The name's Anne or Ace whichever."

"No, I'm sorry she probably may be somewhere else on the ship though," the orange haired girl ran off. The woman got off the railing and tipped her hat.

"Dammit Lu where are you?" she thought to herself. Elsewhere on the cruise ship the unfortunate Coby was looking for something that would please Alvida, to save his hide. He stumbled upon the kitchen and found a large barrel in the corner.

"This is a large barrel," he thought, as he tried to pick it up. "Wow it's heavy, must be full of wine or sake, Alvida will love this." At that moment three pirates entered the kitchen.

"Oi Coby you hiding out here?" the pirates laughed.

"N-No of course not," Coby flinched. "I just found this barrel of wine."

"Perfect I was getting thirsty," one of the pirates walked up to the barrel.

"No you can't do that! Alvida will kill us," Coby explained.

"If you don't tell her that is," one of the pirates said, the other was about to open the barrel.

"Now let's see here-" "I SLEPT GREAT!" a strange girl popped out the barrel with such force that knocked out the pirate. The strange girl was in her late teens, had short straight black hair, and a small scar under her round black eyes. She wore straw sandals, short ripped jeans, a red button vest, and a straw-hat. After her strange pop up she looked around to see those around her, and her eyes locked on to the man on the floor.

"Who's this guy?" she said innocently.

"Who the hell are you?!" the pirates yelled at her.

"Hmm, y'know he'll get sick if he sleeps like that," she explained.

"Your the reason why he's like that," the pirates got sick of her and unsheathed their swords. "Hey, you better quit screwing with us or else..." despite how threatening the pirates projected themselves as, the girl turned to Coby.

"I'm hungry, do you know where the food is?" she asked, surprising Coby, but the other two pirates weren't pleased. They readied their swords to attack her, Coby noticed this and was about to shout.

"Don't you ignore us!" as the pirates swung their swords almost upon contact to her, the tips snapped off, scaring the swords users.

"W-Who are you," Coby said in awe.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffia or Luffy for short, and I'm going to be one of the Pirate Queens," Luffy said happily. This caused the other two pirates to run away. Back on deck Ace was walking through the ship to see plenty of pirates lunging things to the pirate ship. She stumbled upon the ballroom where multiple hostages were, and a group of pirates guarding said hostages. One of the pirates saw her however, and a few charged at her.

"Geez," Ace sighed. "Looks like she ain't here either." At the moment when one of the pirates was close to her, she kicked his face hard enough to send him flying. The other pirates flinched, but she didn't waste this oppurtunity and snapped her fingers lighting a few of the pirates clothes on fire. Running towards the ones with guns she beat them down hard, causing fear in the rest as they fled. "Too bad I can't use too much of my powers or else this entire ship will go up in a blaze," Ace looked at the hostages and decided to untie them. Hearing thank you's over and over in the process.

"Thank you ma'am, but can you help me?" the ship captain asked. "I need to contact the marines but they are too many pirates."

"That's a tall order to be asking a lady," Ace tipped her hat. "Fine I'll help, but you give me a boat, food, and water." She winked at him.

"Done," the captain answered. Meanwhile in the storehouse, Luffy was stuffing herself in apples, as Coby watched silently.

"So your name's Luffia, mine's Coby," Coby introduced himself.

"Call me Luffy, man these apples are good," Luffy said.

"You popped out a barrel though, how come?" Coby asked, curious for the answer.

"Oh well, I fell out my ship in a whirlpool, and hung onto the barrel for dear life, I got inside and stayed in there for a couple of days," she explained.

"What for days how did you survive?" Coby's mouth hung agape.

"Actually it was kind of fun, it was a first for me," Luffy laughed giving a smile brimming with innocence. Coby was shocked at her comeback, and wondered who she was. "Anyway, where am I?"

"Oh your on a cruise ship, unfortunately it's being raided by pirates," Coby said solemnly.

"Are you a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Oh no, I never had any intention of being a pirate, a-actually I'm more of a cabin boy," Coby explained, and started to explain everything. "I was just on another fishing trip and that was when the Alvida pirates kidnapped me, once they learned I had good navigation skills I became their cabin boy... for two years."

"Your an idiot," Luffy stated bluntly. " Also a coward, I don't like people like you."

"Gee wiz, thanks for your honesty," Coby said sarcastically. "But your right, I'm a stupid coward. I couldn't sneak out no matter what opportunity came for me... O-Other than that, were you serious."

"Bout what?" Luffy asked.

"Becoming the Pirate Queen, one that means your a pirate, and two you have to look for the most elusive treasure that has ever existed, the ONE PIECE!"

"Correction I said I was going to be one of the Pirate Queens, everything else is right," Luffy smiled.

"Huh what do you mean?" Coby asked.

"I mean~ that me and my sister are both going to be the Pirate Queens!" Luffy said happily.

"What!" Coby hung his mouth open. Meanwhile on the captain's deck.

"Yes yes hello! Please respond the Alvida Pirates have raided our ship," the captain began calling for the marines. Behind him Ace was bringing hell upon the pirates that tried attacking her, she had this abnormal strength that made it easy for her to bring a beating to almost any one that came her way, added with her strange combustion powers, this all the more made the ship's captain glad that she was on their side.

"Damn these guys are boring," Ace complained, and looked at the captain as he hung up his phone.

"The Marines will come here soon," the captain explained. "Also I'm sorry about this I know your terribly worried about your sister."

"Nah don't mention it, she should be fine," Ace said walking towards the window, and the sight that caught her attention. "Holy Shit! A Sea Monster!"

"That would be Alvida," the captain explained.

"Well its boarding the cruise," Ace laughed.

"What!" the captain yelled his face against the window. Meanwhile Coby stared at Luffy unable to form words.

"S-So both of you are going to be the Pirate Queens..." Coby stuttered.

"That's Right!" Luffy held a huge smile on her face. "We don't have a crew yet, but we plan to have ten more crewmates."

"T-That's impossible you have to fight hundreds of other pirates each more frightening than the last, not only that you have to go through the Grand-Line or the pirate grave-yard, you have to have at least armies upon armies of crewmates or else-" Luffy took note to hit Coby up-side his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I felt like it," Luffy said, Coby rubbed his head to soothe the pain. "Anyway we want to do this, we made a promise to someone important, we wouldn't mind if we died trying," Coby awed at Luffy's words, and became inspired.

"Y'know what I need to stop hiding behind my fear," Coby said suddenly. "The one thing I've always wanted to do was become a proud Marine, what do you think, Luffy?"

"A Marine huh?" Luffy spoke softly.

"Actually," Coby gave it some thought. "I will become a Marine, the best Marine there ever was, and will arrest that ugly pig Alvida!"

"Who Are You Going To Arrest Now Coby!" Alvida suddenly appeared from the ceiling crushing the storehouse, under her massive weight. It turns out Alvida wasn't the only one around, all her pirates encircled the two.

"When I heard of an intruder I expected the great pirate hunter Zoro," Alvida sneered. "Instead we got a little girl who doesn't know her place and filling Coby's head with ideas. Tell me girly are you with the marines?"

"No I'm a pirate," Luffy stated boldly. The pirates began to laugh madly.

"Amazing a lone pirate trying to make it on her own," Alvida sneered, then turned her attention to Coby, smiling as he began shaking in his boots."Now Coby who's the most beautiful woman in all the seas?"

"O-Of c-course th-"

"Hey Coby who's this cow?" Luffy stated plainly. At that moment all the pirates and even Coby awed in fear at what little she said. "And I'm not alone either..."

"There she is," Ace looked at Luffy face off Alvida. "Now I can't let you have all the fun Lu."

"Miss what are you doing," the captain shouted worriedly as Ace hung off the edge and jumped off and her feet soon was engulfed in flames. Ace soon rocketed from the captain's quarters to where the commotion was.

"Found ya Lu," Ace smiled.

"Ace!" Luffy hugged her with all her strength. Almost everyone else was shocked to see Ace fly down to the deck like a meteor crashing down. Coby fell and was staring at Ace with fear in his eyes, she had seen this.

"Now who's this," Ace leaned in scaring Coby more.

"So they do exist," Alvida said under her breathe. "Now I can guess your with this girl, no matter a Devil Fruit Eater is nothing against me."

"Huh is that a challenge," Ace mocked.

"Wait Ace, Coby didn't finish what he was saying," Luffy stepped in. "Well Coby what were you going to say?"

"I was going t-to s-say," Coby knew that every word he was going to say will affect what will happen today and the rest of his life, but... "I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT YOUR THE UGLIEST THING THAT THE SEAS HAVE CONCEIVED, NO WHERE NEAR THESE REAL BEAUTIES! And if you hadn't kidnapped me before I would have become a great marine and arrest your FAT ASS!" he took his chances.

"Well..." Ace blurted, Luffy smiled, the pirates were scared, and Alvida.

"You little SHIT!" Alvida was pissed. She swung her mace into the air, and Coby stared blankly mouth wide open with dis-belief.

"I-I can't believe I said that," Coby mumbled, getting ready for the mace to make contact with his head, but it didn't. Instead of hitting Coby Alvida's Mace had rebounded off Luffy.

"W-Wha!" Alvida stuttered.

"You said that like a true Marine," Luffy winked at him, then leapt at Alvida. "Ok Ace let's deal with this hag!"

"I'm not sure what happened but ok!" Ace also leapt at Alvida fire enveloped her hand.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

"Fire Fist!" both Ace and Luffy attacked Alvida with an attack that sent her flying, all the pirates began to cower in fear at spectacle they had just witnessed. Coby looked at them with overwhelming awe.

"What are you two?" Coby but it was too low for them to hear.

"Hey Lu, while I was looking for you I got a new boat with tons a food," Ace laughed.

"Really!" Luffy smiled with delight.

"Yea also we should be leaving soon the Marines will be here any second now," Ace explained.

"Ok!" Luffy was about to run with Ace to the new boat.

"Wait Luffy take me with you," Coby grabbed onto Luffy's shirt. "If I stay here the Marines will think I'm also a pirate, and I want to become a Marine!"

"Luffy what are you waiting for," Ace jogged in place, and Luffy took hold of Coby's shirt and carried him with her.

"We got one more friend," Luffy cheered, and they ran to their new boat. After awhile the three were finally at sea enjoying the calm waves, and finally caught up to what happened.

"Thank you again Coby for helping Lu, she's a bit of a nut," Ace teased, Luffy just stuck her tongue at her older sister. "Anyway here you go," Coby's hair started ablaze, and he scrambled to put it out. "That's for grabbing onto her clothes." Coby finally managed to put his hair out, and saw make a threatening glare at him, though Luffy didn't notice that.

"Anyway..." Coby was trying to change the subject. "You both said that you were going to looking for the One Piece, that means going to the Grand Line."

"Yep," Luffy spoke.

"But that's the Pirate Grave Yard, you can't just go there by yourselves especially not on this thingy," Coby warned.

"Well we're both strong by ourselves, but I guess a small crew and bigger boat would help," Ace thought about it.

"A small crew!" Coby shouted. "You need a grand crew! Over thousands of men at least, maybe even millions!" Luffy took the moment to hit Coby.

"Why'd you do that?" Coby asked.

"I wanted to," Luffy said.

"Ace please tell me your considering this," Coby jaw dropped when he saw Ace asleep her head bent back. "Let's just head to the nearest island," Coby sighed.

* * *

I hoped you like this. I felt inspired to write this after a binge on One Piece, and reading a lot of other fanfictions, especially those that gender-bend Luffy. Please tell me what you thought, and I'll try to write the next chapter within the week.


	2. Shell Town and The Demon Swordsman

One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda

**Warning: **contains some curses

* * *

The Pirate Queens

Chapter 2: Shell Town and The Demon Swordsman

Sailing through the ocean Ace, Luffy, and Coby were eagarly waiting for land. It had only been a few days, but they already diminished the food supply Ace managed to get from the cruise ship, partly due by Ace's and Luffy's bottomless stomachs. If it wasn't for Coby being there, the food would have been gone in a day.

"Hey Coby," Luffy leaned in.

"Y-yeah?" Coby leaned a bit back due to how close she was.

"That sea hag mentioned someone named Zoro, is he a cool person?" Luffy asked, Ace now interested in the conversation leaned in as well.

"No!" Coby screamed. "He is absolutely not a cool person."

"Huh? How come?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you both don't know," Coby sighed seeing both them nod their heads. "His name is Roronoa Zoro the most dangerous pirate hunter of the East Blue, some say he is a demon in disguise. A.K.A someone you want to avoid!"

"He sounds fun," Ace laughed looking at Luffy.

"Yea he does, let's have him join our crew," Luffy mentioned and Ace agreed without a second thought.

"Didn't you both hear what I just said!" Coby yelled at the two of them. Ace looked to the corner of her eye and saw something.

"Oh finally land!" Ace cheered. Luffy hung off the ledge where the land is, and smiled wide. As they reached the island's port Coby tied the thingy to the pier, Ace looked around, and Luffy ran around curiously. "Hey let's go eat somewhere." Ace suggested.

At the restaurant they went to was fairly empty, even thought the food was good as Luffy said. It was run by one woman and apparantly her daughter.

"Hey miss can you tell us about the pirate hunter Zoro?" Ace asked politely. Coby choked on his food, and the mother nearly dropped a plate she was cleaning.

"P-please ignore what she said and pay no mind to it," Coby tried to cover Ace's question, and tried to cover Ace's mouth.

"You mean Roronoa Zoro, actually I think my daughter maybe seeing him at the Shell Island marine grounds. I'm just worried about her," the mother expressed.

"Of course, Zoro is a scary man to be around," Coby mentioned.

"It's not that it's Captain Axe-Hand Morgan," the mother revealed. After their meal the three man group began meandering around the island looking for the marine grounds.

"I don't really get it," Coby pondered.

"Get what?" Luffy asked.

"I mean I can get why she should be worried about Zoro, but Captain Morgan is a marine why should she be worried," when Coby said Captain Morgan the nearby populace began to back away from the three as if in fear.

"Maybe he did something," Ace pointed out. They finally made it to the marine base and Coby began to silently sob.

"I'm finally here, I can't believe it," Coby began to go on, Ace and Luffy just walked off. "I know we only met a few days ago, but thank you so muc-"

"Higher Ace I still can't see," Luffy was on top of Ace trying to get on top of the concrete wall.

"What Are You Both Doing!" Coby yelled. Luffy managed to get on the edge of the wall and hang their, then Ace got on the edge.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked. Coby then finally got on the wall edge as well, but it was who he saw that scared him. Tied to a cross-like figure his arms spread out, he was wearing a dark green bandanna, a white shirt, a green haramaki, black pants, and black shoes. His face looked beaten and bruised, but it was hard to see his eyes since he was looking down.

"T-That's the demon swordsman Zoro!" Coby silently screamed.

"That's him really," Ace said skeptical.

"You think he's dead," Luffy said.

"Hey! Get off there your an eyesore," Zoro spoke, bringing attention to the two ladies and fear into Coby. Coby was about to get off the wall, but the other two stayed and another young girl joined the party. This time it was a young girl, she had climbed the ladder, and jumped over the wall.

"We have to save her, she's going to be killed by him," Coby shrieked.

"Coby you said he was a swordsman, one he doesn't have a sword, two he's tied up, and three he looks half dead," Ace pointed out.

"Still..." Coby watched the girl run up to the demon swordsman, and as she got closer to him his heart started to beat faster and faster.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked the little girl, as she took a small package and unwrapped it.

"I came to bring you some rice balls cause I thought you'd be hungry," she smiled.

"I don't want any, now get lost," Zoro demanded, when she didn't move he got angry. "SCRAM!"

"Y'know it isn't right to pick on little girls Roronoa Zoro," a tall man with a weird yellow hairdo, purple tuxedo, and white shoes walked up to them with two marines by his side.

"What's with this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Thank goodness," Coby sighed in relief. "It's the marines, they should get her to safety soon."

"The only harm I see is that guy's hair and fashion sense," Ace yellow haired man walked up to the girl and snatched the rice balls from her hand, but immediately spit it out in disgust.

"Hey!" the girl screamed.

"These are sweet, rice balls are meant to be salty!" he critiqued.

"I thought they would be better if I added sugar instead," the girl explained. The man then threw the riceballs to the ground and stomped on them repeatedly. Tears started to form on the edge of the girls eyes.

"Now the real harm is from that guy," Ace said and observed with a despondent expression so did Luffy.

"This is horrible, is this what the marines have succumbed to?" Coby stared in shock.

"Y'know it is a crime to assist criminals and you know what the sentence is," the girl started to whimper. "Death by the hand of My Daddy, but since your only a wee girl I'll go easy. You toss her over the wall!"

"B-but sir she's only a child," the worried marine said.

"That's right if she survives I forget everything, if she dies well too bad," the tuxedo man said without moral in his voice. "Or is this insubordination?"

"N-No sir," the marine grabbed the girl and before throwing her he apologized. The girl was sent flying into the air, but as she was over the wall Luffy jumped to catch her.

"Thank you miss," the girl ran off just in case they came to check. Ace kept observing the situation.

"Still can't believe your alive _Zoro_," the man laughed, then kicked him in the stomach for fun. Zoro began to cough a bit of blood. "Did you make a contract with the devil?"

"Just you wait Helmeppo I'll win that bet," Zoro made a smile fit for the devil. "Besides it's just ten more days." After that Helmeppo and his men left. Coby was shocked at the fact that the marines, the one thing he always wanted to be was like this. Luffy took the time to jump over the wall and run up to Zoro.

"So your Zoro..." Luffy analyzed him quickly. "Must not be that strong if you got captured by guys like that."

"Oh your still here, also it's none of your business as to why I'm here," Zoro sounded annoyed, but Luffy didn't budge and kept staring at him. "If that's all your going to do can you just go away."

"Ok fine," Luffy was just about to walk off.

"Wait," and she obliged. "Can you give that to me?" Zoro asked in an almost begging tone.

"What that, but it's ruined it wouldn't taste any good," Luffy advised.

"Just give it to me!" Zoro demanded. Ace laughed a bit when Luffy picked up the ruined rice ball, and thought of something.

"Hey Lu it would be easier if you feed him!" Ace shouted.

"Huh? How am I suppose to do that?" Luffy asked.

"Get creative!" Ace shouted back. Luffy thought about it for a minute then got an idea. She walked closer to Zoro then lifted her hands close to his mouth for him to eat.

"Huh what are you-"

"You said you will eat it, so eat it," Luffy insisted, her hands hit his face.

"Ok ok," Zoro began eating the dirtied remains of the rice ball from Luffy's hands. He couldn't help but blush when his face touched her hands, they were incredibly soft. Ace began to laugh like a maniac when he saw him blush, in fact a little too hard cause she fell off the wall. Zoro finally finished the rice ball and turned his head away from Luffy, mainly to hide his bright red blush, he also tried to hold in a baby barf when he swallowed the dirt.

"Wow you actually ate that," Luffy said in amazement. "You must have been real hungry, how long have you've been here?"

"Days," Zoro answered.

"Wow I would have died by now," Luffy praised.

"Well that's because I have a strong will, and just you see I will survive this. I swear on it," Zoro promised, determination in his eyes. This made Luffy pretty interested in him.

"Alright ," Luffy said smiling.

"Um can you her that it was good?" Zoro requested. Luffy was confused at first and then it hit her and she agreed running back to her fallen sister and Coby. The three went back to the same restaurant after that and re-told what had happened.

"Really he ate it all?" the girl smiled brightly.

"Yep every last bit," Luffy assured.

"Yeah while blushing like a tomato~" Ace chuckled.

"Still is he really as bad as people make him out to be?" Coby asked. "I mean what the Marines did was far worse from what I saw..." Luffy looked at Coby, feeling a little sorry for him.

"No!" the girl shouted surprising the trio. "Zoro is a good person, he helped us... He's only like that because of Helmeppo and his dumb dad!"

"Why don't you tell us little miss," Ace asked politely.

"It's Rika! And ok," Rika began to explain everything, "Well awhile ago Helmeppo brought his dumb dog into town, and was scaring everyone and threatening everyone around. That was when he entered our restaurant with it, and everyone was scared so I grabbed the broom to try and chase it away. Mom tried to stop me and that was when Helmeppo's pet tried to attack me, next thing I knew Zoro kills it saving me... But because Helmeppo threatened us, Zoro had to stay like that for a whole month..." Tears began to swell in Rika's eyes. "Ever since Helmeppo hasn't been fair and he beats Zoro everyday and I just don't know what to do." Coby and Luffy looked at her with pity, unfortunately Ace fell asleep halfway.

"Even though she's the one who asked her she just falls asleep," Coby thought. That was when Helmeppo himself entered the restaurant and knocked things around, then found himself a seat.

"Hey owner, give me whatever you have and the best drinks you got, and don't worry about billing me unless you want to be executed," Helmeppo laughed pompously. Luffy and Coby didn't even bother looking at him. "Y'know what it's getting pretty boring around. Ah that reminds me, that pirate hunter guy seems to be doing a great job and might actually make it, let's kill him tomorrow!" Helmeppo began laugh harder. Luffy couldn't take it and got up and walked furiously towards the laughing Helmeppo. She winded up her arm and punched him square in the face, enough to knock him off his chair and his butt on the ground. "You bitch you punched me! This is a crime punishable by execution! My daddy will slice your head!"

"I don't give a crap!" Luffy shouted at him. "Instead of hiding behind your dad, you try and execute me yourself!"

"Don't you dare give me orders you bitch," Helmeppo ran towards the marine base, still holding the part of his face where Luffy had hit.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Coby shouted at her. "Are you trying to get killed!"

"Coby when Ace wakes up tell her that Zoro will be joining us," Luffy cracked her knuckles and ran towards the marine base. Inside said base, was the marine captain Morgan, or Axe hand Morgan the name he is most recognized as. He was lounging in his office enjoying the sight outside, a giant golden statue of himself being hoisted up to the roof of the base. Morgan had pale blonde hair, a metal lower jaw, he was also wearing a marine captain's outfit, and to finish he had a giant axe replace his right arm to his elbow.

"Ah today is a great day indeed wouldn't you say," Morgan said to the trembling marines.

"Yes sir it is," he replied trying not to stutter.

"It would have been a perfect day if the citizens would just pay their damn taxes," Morgan laughed.

"It's probably cause the citizens pockets aren't very deep," the marine spoke.

"No it's not that at all," Morgan assured. "It's the amount of respect they have for me, it is reflected in their taxes. And I can see I'm not very respected... Either way how goes the raising the statue of my greatness coming along."

"There are no issues sir!" the marine got extremely worried. That was when the both of them heard heavy and fast footsteps approaching the marine office.

"Daddy there is someone I want you to kill!" Helmeppo arrived tears streaming down his eyes. Outside in the execution grounds Zoro looked to be in a deep sleep, even though his breathing was heavy.

_In a small dojo two children were sword fighting, one was short with green hair and held two kendo swords on each hand. The other was taller with short dark blue hair, and was holding only one kendo sword. They fought each other for awhile until..._

_ "Your weak Zoro, especially if your going to die like this,"_ Zoro shot up looking around and realized he was still tied up to the same pole, under the same sun.

"No!" Zoro shouted at himself. "I refuse to die like this!" He looked up to see Luffy right in front of him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You must be in pretty bad shape if your yelling at nothing," Luffy noted. Zoro blushed when he realized he was yelling at himself, but even if he was he didn't expect anyone to be around him.

"What are you even doing here!" Zoro shouted at her.

"I came to break you out, I hear your a swordsman," Luffy stated both facts.

"I am a swordsman but my swords were taken away, also I don't need to be broken out I'll make it through this challenge so butt out," Zoro spoke a little annoyed.

"Too bad I already decided to make you apart of my pirate crew," Luffy smiled.

"And the pigs have soared the skies, look no offense but you don't look anything like a filthy pirate," Zoro said to her not trying to be insulting to her. "But the only way I will join a pirate crew is if I'm about to die."

"Well you are," Luffy stated blankly. "How about I get your swords back and then you'll join my crew."

"I already told you I will get through this fucking challenge," Zoro cursed getting annoyed at her, never had he had his pride tested like this. Some chick she just met was going to have him join a pirate crew, and he knew he stated clearly that he wasn't going to be joining any pirate crew. But it didn't seem to get through to her cause she began to run in the wrong direction. "Hey your going the wrong way."

"Oops," Luffy turned around, and readied her arm and stretched her body towards the direction of the base. Zoro's mouth dropped at what he just witnessed.

"Did that just happen?" Zoro began to worry if the sun was baking his brain cells. Back in the town Ace and Coby were running as fast as they could towards the marine base, during that entire span of time Ace had finally gotten up and Coby everything that happened when she was asleep.

"What the hell was Lu thinking!" Ace yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We have to hurry before Luffy gets captured," Coby panted his legs were going as fast as they could go.

"That's not the point! She goes by herself to fight the marines without me what the hell is she trying to do, one up me? Stupid Luffy, stupid stupid stupid stupid!"

"Are you serious!" Coby yelled at her. Both of them finally reached the marine grounds, Ace grabbed Coby and her feet engulfed in flames. She leapt to the air into the execution grounds, and ran towards Zoro. Coby tried to put his shirt out as fast as he could, and also ran towards Zoro.

"Well at least he's still alive," Ace commented. At this point Zoro has reached a point where anything can happen, even considering pigs with wings. "So how's our new crew member doing?"

"Oh your with that crazy chick, I already told her I'm not going to be apart of any pirate crew," Zoro repeated in the same annoyed tone. Coby rushed to untie Zoro's binds, failing every time. "Hey stop it!"

"What's so wrong about being a pirate?" Ace asked.

"Pirates are scum, they have no remorse for their atrocities, there isn't anyway I'm going to be like that," Zoro explained.

"Says the demon swordsman," Ace laughed a bit.

"I don't care what people refer to me as, I don't regret what I have done thus far," Zoro said to her. "There isn't anyway your going to convince me, the only way is if I'm about to die."

"Well you are dying," Ace stated.

"Funny that was the same thing the other chick said to me," Zoro remarked.

"No you really are about to die, I was kind of asleep but that Helmeppo guy got bored and decided to execute you tomorrow," Ace explained leaned in to Zoro's face. "If you want a witness, he's the one that's trying untie your binds." Zoro looked at Coby with a look of dis-belief.

"It's true I heard everything," Coby replied concentrating on the binds. "In fact it was weird to me that a guy like that was really going to honor an agreement."

"Then he got a punch in the face by my stupid little sister," Ace smiled. "So basically we're here to make sure you don't but only if you join our crew."

A top the marine base Captain Morgan was observing how the hoisting of the statue of himself was going. Helmeppo stood behind him and was growing impatient.

"So daddy when are you going to execute her?" Helmeppo complained. "You never ever hit me before, so this is basically a crime against you." At that moment Morgan immediately flung his left fist and it landed into Helmeppo's face, sending Helmeppo flying.

"The reason why I never hit was because you aren't something worth wasting my precious energy on," Morgan stated in a cold-tone. "Don't get the wrong idea, you can do whatever the hell you feel like as long as you acknowledge who is the greatest, the one who you call "daddy." Anyway I hear that a brat was on the execution grounds?"

"Yes Yes father, we took care of her," Helmeppo stuttered still in shock.

"That means you've killed her right?"Morgan asked in a cold-tone.

"No, I mean I don't think so, she's just a kid," Helmeppo answered. Morgan looked to a random marine.

"You," the marine saluted when he realized Morgan was talking to him. "Take my _son_, find this girl and kill her. We mustn't allow those who disrespect my rule to live now."

"Sir it's only a child," the marine argued.

"I don't care; man, woman, infant, or elderly if their all the same, and if they disrespect me they are nothing more than criminals that must die," Morgan explained no heart in his speech.

"Sir I will not do it," the unfortunate marine insisted. That was the last thing he said, as he was chopped down by Morgan's axe, blood smeared on the axe and his clothes. Helmeppo and every marine had a face of horror at what Captain Morgan has just done.

"You killed him, your own soldier," Helmeppo mumbled not able to speak up.

"This is the strength that raised me to these ranks, you need strength in this world, and I am a superior version of how strength should be utilized," Morgan boasted. "Y'know the killing of a criminal will only sully the day of greatness. Now get it up immediately men."

"Sir!" the men saluted in terror. While all this was happening Luffy was looking for Helmeppo, though she did find it strange that she managed to break into the base and not find a single Marine, well that was better for her. She walked outside and saw something being hoisted atop the Marine base.

"Maybe that's where he is?" Luffy thought and winded up her arm. "Gum Gum Rocket!" and she launched herself towards that area. The marines finally managed to lift up the statue, everyone of them heaving and panting. Morgan was laughing at how glorious he thought the statue was, but this was short lived when one marine spotted something large in the sky. "Way too high!" Luffy yelled, and stretched her arm towards anything she could get her hand on, the closest thing was the giant statue of Captain Morgan. As she roped herself in, everyone just stared with open mouth that bigger as she got closer and closer. Finally she landed atop the statue, and scanned the mass surplus of marines she found, locking her eyes with Helmeppo. "Found Ya!" Luffy used the statue to launch herself towards Helmeppo, but she did it with such force that it was able to unbalance the statue. "I was looking everywhere for you!" Luffy grabbed hold of Helmeppo and dragged him into the base. The statue began to fall and various marines run away to save themselves, and when the statue fell to pieces Morgan's rage was released.

"CAPTURE THAT GIRL SO I CAN KILL HER!" Morgan demanded.

"Sir Yes Sir!" the marines shouted chasing after Luffy and Helmeppo. Running around the base, Luffy was dragging Helmeppo's face on the floor to find Zoro's sword.

"Now tell me where Zoro's sword is," Luffy demanded.

"Ok ok It's in my room," Helmeppo answered.

"Where is your room?" Luffy asked.

"We just passed it," Helmeppo managed to say. Luffy walked backward and opened the door she just passed, to reveal a pompous room and saw three swords from the corner of her eye.

"What the hell," Luffy was wondering which sword was Zoro's. "Oh to hell with it," and took all three. Outside the execution grounds Coby was still struggling to untie Zoro's binds, irritating Ace.

"Coby I was kind of skeptical when you said you were captured by pirates for two years, but now I can kind of understand!" Ace yelled at him. Ace then saw a large group of marines running towards them. "Oh Fuck This!" Ace set ablaze Zoro's binds and Zoro was freed.

"Why didn't you do that sooner!" Coby yelled at Ace.

"I thought you could handle it but apparently not," Ace yelled back. Noticing the Marines getting closer, Ace took notice of a considerably taller one with a giant axe in place of an arm. "I can guess that's Captain Morgan."

"Huh how can you te- AH!" Coby shrieked as he saw the giant axe.

"Men don't let them escape, Take Aim!" Morgan ordered. Before the order Ace pushed Coby and Zoro aside. "Fire!" And a hail of bullets went through Ace before their bodies hit the ground.

"ACE!" Coby shrieked, Zoro just stared at her body in disbelief, however strangely there was no blood.

"Don't stop now men Take Aim!" Morgan ordered.

"Fire Net!" at the sound of Ace's voice, a large wall of fire was created separating the two groups. Many of the marines lost their balance at the sudden wall of fire in front of them, Morgan was the only one undeterred. Zoro and Coby looked at Ace as she got up not a scratch in sight. "Geez you guys can't have a lady getting dirty," Ace teased as she dusted herself off.

"Calm Down Men this is the work of a devil fruit," Morgan's men turned to look at him. "The devil fruit is one of the seas hidden treasures, legend has it that it grants mysterious powers and abilities to the one who eats it. The power to control the storms, the power to control lightning, and the power to control fire as demonstrated in front of us."

"That's right," Ace snickered. Soon a figure was seen inside the hot flames and it was in fact Ace, tipping her hat over her face. "I'm a fire lady." Snapping her fingers the flames dispersed. Inside the base Luffy saw everything and prepared herself to launch to the execution grounds.

"Ace! Zoro! Coby!" Luffy yelled landing in the middle of the three. The marines again were scared at the show of another devil fruit user.

"Hey! What the Hell Are You Two!?" Zoro shouted at them demanding an answer.

"I don't think you should worry about that right now," Ace said. Luffy ran up to Zoro holding the three swords in her arms.

"I found these swords but I don't which one is yours," Luffy told him. Zoro all the swords from her.

"They're all mine," Zoro explained. "I use the three sword style."

"Yeah also if you plan to fight with us you'll automatically be apart of our wonderful little crew, or you can try and escape," Ace gave out his options.

"Surround them!" Morgan ordered and they were surrounded by marines.

"Looks like escaping isn't an option anymore," Ace pointed out. "Oh right you also owe us for saving you."

"What are you the devil's children!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Oh look who's talking!" Ace and Coby yelled at him.

"If guns won't work, then use your swords," Morgan yelled. "Charge!" At that moment the marines began to charge at the four.

"Well looks like I don't have a choice, as of this moment I'm now a pirate," Zoro declared. "But if you both change my ambition to become the world's greatest I won't hesitate to kill you." Zoro then immediately took down a grand majority of marines in only a couple of seconds.

"Oh scary scary~," Ace taunted, then raised her hands. "Firefly Fire." Little light green orbs flew out of her hands and made contact with the marines. "Blazing Doll!" all the little lights began to explode.

"We wouldn't anything else on our crew!" Luffy jumped high into the air. "Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy began to punch the marines randomly and ecstatically. Coby was amazed at how well they managed to fight together.

"Captain they are too strong!" one marine yelled. "We can't even touch one of the devil fruit users, not to mention two of them."

"This is a direct order to all marines present," Morgan growled. "Shoot yourself in the head if all your going to do is whine like little girls!" Every marine looked at him in complete shock, Zoro remained on guard, Luffy glared at Morgan, and Ace gave a pissed off look. The marines just stopped, some threw their weapons on the ground. "You heard me kill yourselves or I'll do the honors!" Ace's feet combusted allowing her to reach Morgan's proximity within moments.

"Alright you've pissed me off more than enough today," Ace's lower bottom combusted into flames, spinning her body and jumped up, and tried to kick him in the head, but Morgan managed to stop it with his left arm. However Ace's kick was stronger than he expected so he had to spread his legs in order to keep his balance. Ace made a flip in mid-air and made a down kick, Morgan blocked it, however the force was so great he felt if he didn't block it he would be knocked off conscience. Ace gently landed on the floor and flames enveloped her. "Luffy, Zoro I got this jackass," Ace's eyes at this point could scare away many weak-minded fools, and her voice was cold unlike her flames which danced dangerously around her. Morgan gave Ace a crazed look to compliment the atmosphere.

"You fucking bitch!" Morgan slurred in his rage, at this moment he felt his arm go numb. "All who oppose me deserve to die!" Morgan swung his giant axe hand towards, but she dodged it easily.

"Try It Jackass!" Ace taunted and they began fighting, a fight Ace was obviously winning. Everyone was looking at the battle in front of them.

"Am I dreaming," some of the marines said. "Captain Morgan is actually losing..."

"Oh right Zoro," Luffy spoke. "You asked what we were. Well Ace is a flame girl and I'm a rubber girl."

"Yea I kind of figured, but what are you both after?" Zoro asked.

"We want to become the Pirate Queens," Luffy answered with a large and genuine smile, Zoro also had to smile.

"Alright you both got some guts," Zoro remarked. Ace was finally about to finish things up with Morgan.

"Fire Fist!" this knocked the once tyrannical Captain Axe Hand Morgan unconscious. "Well that was easier than expected. How's that for a-" Ace gasped noticing that Coby had a gun pointed to his by none other than Helmeppo.

"Now nobody move or else!" Helmeppo pushed the gun into Coby's skull as hard as he could. Luffy just slowly walked towards Helmeppo, trying not to make any sudden movements, but was looking blankly into his eyes. "I said don't move or I'll kill him."

"Helmeppo..." Coby softly said. "For the little time I've known you, your another bad apple."

"Shut Up! I'm the one with the gun!" Helmeppo shouted at him.

"Then shoot me I'm not afraid to die now," Coby proclaimed. "Or do you actually think that killing me will set anything straight. I don't know what's going on with you, but I know your not a murderer." Coby's words hit Helmeppo. Why was he pointing a gun into this kid's head, for what gain? Was it to satisfy something in him? No it was the fear he had of his father, after what he said about him, maybe he just wanted to prove himself...But, what's the point of having a father like that. Helmeppo put the gun down, and stared at the ground. At that moment Morgan got up and ran crazily towards Luffy.

"I Am Captain Morgan noone shall best me!" Morgan began to swing his giant down towards Luffy. Zoro didn't waste a second, rushing in front of Luffy he blocked the force of the axe, and created some recoil causing Morgan to fall backward.

"Demon Slash!" Zoro slashed through Morgan careful not kill him. Morgan finally fell unconscious.

"Thank You," Luffy smiled.

"Just doing my-" Zoro fell to his knees and landed on the ground.

"Zoro!" Luffy knelled to check on Zoro. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine... Just hungry," Zoro answered weakly. Outside the small restaurant Rika and her mother own, dozens of people watched from outside to see the people who stopped Captain Morgan. Ace, Luffy, and Zoro were eating so fast that Coby couldn't believe it, actually it looked like they just swallowed their food not bothering to chew it.

"Damn that hit the spot!" Zoro finally finished his feast, but the other two kept on going. "How the hell can you both eat more than a man who was starving for weeks?"

"Cause we can," Ace said with a mouthful.

"The food is great right Coby?" Luffy asked still eating her food.

"Yes it is thanks for the food," Coby politely said.

"Thank you both for this," Ace added.

"Don't worry it's our pleasure," Rika's mother said.

"Still Ace we finally got our first crew mate!" Luffy cheered. Zoro chocked on some water when he heard that.

"Wait your first crew-mate!?" Zoro yelled at them. They both nodded, food in their mouths. "What about the ship?" Coby pointed to the life boat on the pier. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Don't Zoro, soon we'll get more crew mates and a big ship!" Luffy assured.

"It will be pretty soon since our first mate is a demon swordsman," Ace laughed. "Still... For a demon swordsman, I can't believe he blushes like a little girl!"

"Since When Did I Do That!" Zoro yelled at the laughing woman.

"What you don't remember when Lu fed you, you were B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G~" Ace spelled out. "And I saw it all. The demon swordsman blushing while he was being fed by a girl, what are you a virgin!"

"..." Zoro's silence answered all of Ace's questions, and she began to laugh as hard as she could.

"Holy Shit You Are!" Ace's laughter was so loud it annoyed Zoro.

"Anyway Coby what are you going to do?" Luffy asked. "After all that do you still want to be a Marine?"

"Yes, its my one dream that I always wanted to pursue, but I don't how I'll do it," Coby thought about it for awhile. At that moment a group of marines entered the restaurant and it seemed like the second commander was here as well.

"Geez their fast," Ace complained.

"We are sorry for this but are you pirates?" the second commander spoke.

"Yep," Zoro answered.

"Don't get us wrong we truly appreciate what you've done for, but we can't have pirates running around doing as they please so we must ask you to leave," he explained the situation to them. "Don't worry we won't report this incident so your free to go."

"Well that's a nice offer," Ace said. "Well thanks for the food, but we must be going." Everyone except for Coby got up and started to leave.

"Wait aren't you with them," Everyone looked at Coby with expecting eyes.

"Well I can say that he wasn't always with us," Coby began to panic when Luffy began to speak about everything. "First he was serving this ugly sea hag she had this huge mace, and this was for-"

"Luffy!" Coby rushed ready to punch Luffy in the face. But Ace was fast enough to kick him in the face.

"That's enough this boy is obviously not with you, so will you please get a move on," the commander said. The trio left the restaurant and Coby on the ground recovering from that hit.

"That was on purpose..." Coby began to think about how they wanted him to try and punch Luffy this way he could join the marines. Coby then got up and straightened up. "Sir please let me become a marine. I'll do anything from cooking to cleaning, it has always been my dream to become one of the marines."

"Do you think we can trust him?" another marine said.

"Boy you do realize that many marines have died from pirates, but if your that willing... Permission granted!" the commander accepted. Coby's eyes began to bright up in happiness.

"Ah~ I wanted to some more," Ace said getting inside the boat.

"Can it," Zoro said to her. "Still both of you did some great acting there."

"Acting?" Ace asked.

"Well that was the least we could do for Coby," Luffy spoke.

"Y-Yea," Ace said in guilt. "I thought he was really going to punch her..." Ace thought. Speaking of the devil Coby ran towards the pier as fast as he could, behind him was Rika as well, and the boat was about to drift into the sea.

"Thank You so much for everything!" Both Rika and Coby shouted at the top of their lungs. Luffy got up to wave both of her hands, Ace just tipped her hat, and Zoro smiled at them.

"All Hands Salute!" then the crowd of marines went into formation saluting them goodbye, Coby did the same. And as they drifted further and further Coby wondered where the sea will lead them next.

* * *

I hoped you liked the second chapter. I thought of some new stories about One Piece, but I don't which one you guys want to see first. Don't worry I'm still going to write "The Pirate Queens," but I wanted to have something on the side. So basically write down which one you like more; Vampires or Witches. In the next chapter I will show the winning story summary. Then once the fifth chapter of "The Pirate Queens," comes out the first chapter of the winning fan fiction will be out. And don't worry about the losing story, cause once the tenth chapter of the "The Pirate Queens," comes out that fan fiction will be published. And it will go back to back. This way you have more reading material, and I have a little more fun writing. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and don't forget to vote.


	3. The Orange Thief

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**Warning: **contains some curses

* * *

The Pirate Queens

Chapter 3: The Orange Thief

In the middle of the ocean a fairly small boat was sailing the sea, and its occupants were counting the treasure on the ship itself. On the mast of the ship was a small black flag with a clown jolly roger on it, actually the three people of the boat looked a lot more like dirty circus performers rather than pirates as jolly roger represented.

"Ha! Look at all this loot!" they laughed.

"And it only took us two days! Buggy will be so proud of us!"

"Hey what's that?" one of them looked towards the sea, and saw a small boat coming towards them. It took awhile for the actual boat to come close to them, and when it did the occupants took the chance to take a look. A lone woman looking close to her 20's, she had short orange hair, and gentle facial features she was however asleep or passed out. She wore a white T-Shirt, light blue jeans, and blue sandals. The occupants decided to gawk at her body before doing anything. One was bold enough to shake her to get her awake, and it worked.

"Oh finally a rescue~" the woman pleaded. "Please I've been on this ship for days, I'm out of food and water I'm willing to pay you for helping me." She then pointed towards a small fancy looking chest, it wasn't that amazing but it still could have a lot of treasure in it.

"Alright let's get you in our boat, but first tell us how to open that chest of yours," one of them said slyly helping her inside their boat.

"Oh just turn the lever," she replied. The other two got inside the rowboat to check out the chest, one of then turned the small lever and it strangely made a sound. It turns it was a spin lever and kept turning it while listening to the fairly familiar jingle it made, and then... it really wasn't treasure at all, just a small toy cannonball that shot out smoke. It happened fast enough for the two to be surprised by however.

"Hey What the-" the other one with the girl was attacked and knocked onto the rowboat with the other two. The girl just kicked the boat away and started laughing.

"I got that one after being inspired by someone," she said. "You can keep it if you want though. Just so you know they'll be strong storms later, that boat you have won't last long suckers. See Ya"

"You Bitch! Get back here!" They shouted trying to jump out the boat, but suddenly a burst of wind flip the boat and its occupants.

"Oh right did I mention strong winds!" she laughed sailing away from the struggling pirates. Floating aimlessly through the ocean, Zoro, Ace, and Luffy were relaxing on their second day at sea... without food.

"Man I'm starving," Ace complained as her stomach growled.

"Christ how did we forget to bring food," Zoro complained. Luffy was standing up and scanning the seas to hopefully find land, and distract her growing hunger. But she finally succumbed to it, as she was getting dizzy in the head.

"Zoro~" Luffy then collapsed on top of Zoro, and an audible groan of pain came from the man.

"Luffy what the hell!" Zoro shouted at her, Ace's eye twitched a bit when he yelled at her.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy moaned.

"What can I do!" Zoro asked sarcastically. "It's not my fault we forgot to get food."

"...This is no good," Ace spoke up. "At this rate if we don't eat soon we may have to eat Zoro..."

"Why the hell does it have to be me?" Zoro shouted at her.

"Well think about it, Luffy's made of rubber so she's too chewy, and I'm made of fire not very appetizing," Ace explained. "Since you have normal flesh and along with those muscles your the best option we have."

"No Ace!" Luffy shouted and hugged Zoro in an almost possessive way. "We can't eat Zoro he's our first mate." Zoro blushed a bit as he felt Luffy's massive chest against him. Ace then crawled towards him on all fours.

"Why I bet he'll be tasty," Ace leaned dangerously close to Zoro, almost scaring him. Without hesitation she bit Zoro's neck lightly, making Zoro jump with a flushed face.

"What the fuck is with you!" Zoro yelled at Ace.

"Ace I said we won't be eating him," Luffy yelled at her as well.

"We may not have a choice, besides he does taste good," Ace licked her lips in a flirtatious way, making Zoro's hair to stand on end.

"Yea we do," Luffy got up confidently and looked at the sky and saw a bird flying in the sky. "We can eat that bird!" With no hesitation what-so-ever she launched towards the bird... but she didn't come down.

"..." Ace and Zoro were silent as they Luffy fly away in the bird's mouth... "Luffy You Idiot!" they yelled, and Zoro grabbed the oars and began rowing to chase the bird. Ace tried to shoot it down with her fire bullets, but it wasn't working. A little always the three pirates who were tricked out of their loot and treasure, swimming with blank expressions. Then they noticed the boat Ace and Zoro were on, speeding towards them.

"Hey help us!" they called for help.

"Castaways? At a time like this?" Zoro grumbled still rowing as fast as he could.

"Don't stop rowing!" Ace ordered. "We can't stop, just jump on!" the boat nearly nearly rammed the three, but they safely landed in the boat.

"Ha ha, now give us this boat and your treasure," the three brandished their knives at the two. Zoro stopped suddenly and gave a deadly stare at them, and in no time at all they were rowing the boat for them.

"We're very sorry, we never thought you were the pirate hunter Zoro," they laughed as they continued rowing. "And is this your sweet-heart?"

"Naw, I'm not his type, he's into big tits," Ace whispered, but Zoro heard anyway.

"Ah is that so," the pirates continued cowardly laughing.

"Well unfortunately we don't have a lot of time for small talk," Ace explained. "So if you don't keep rowing I'll be sure to turn you three into cinders." Ace then demonstrated this by turning her fist into flames, scaring the three considerably as they rowed as fast they could.

"Hey don't go showing that off," Zoro warned her.

"Why not?" Ace asked.

"Because not everyone has ever seen a devil fruit user," Zoro explained to Ace, and just stared at her as she pouted at him.

"Fine kill joy~" Ace whined. Elsewhere with Luffy, she was just hanging there by her head on the giant bird's beak with her arms crossed. She was thinking of every way to get down without drowning to the seas below, but she was thinking too hard to notice she was over land by now. It finally hit her, when she heard the sound of a gunshot, and her falling from the sky and landing painfully on the ground below. But it turns out she literally fell into something when she got up, cause she was between a group of pirates and a orange haired woman.

"What the hell?" one pirate said astonished. "She fell from the sky."

"..." the orange haired woman was shocked, but she used this to her advantage, as she walked up to her. "Oh, boss!Thank you for coming to help me."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked her.

"Your with her?" another pirate asked walking up to Luffy, at the same time the woman ran away.

"I'll leave them to you!" she shouted getting further away.

"Hey shouldn't we go after her?"

"We don't have to since her boss is here," they surrounded Luffy as she was processing everything that just happened. "Your going to pay for that 'boss,'" one pirate hit her across the head, causing Luffy's hat to come off her head. At that point Luffy saw flashes of precious memories, and reacted by landing a hard punch square in the pirate's face and finally catching her hat in her free hand.

"Don't you dare touch my hat," she stated clearly, but before the others could react she also gave the other two the same punishment as the first.

"Wow your really strong," Luffy heard a voice above her, and it was the woman from earlier from atop a roof. "My name's Nami, a thief who only steals from pirates. How 'bout we team up? Girls gotta stick together y'know?"

"I'm sorry not interested," Luffy replied walking away.

"Hey wait a minute, let's go eat somewhere," Nami offered.

"Food!?" Luffy became immediately interested. After awhile Luffy told Nami about her current predicament, while eating some apples.

"So you got seperated from your crew, and out of all the ways to do it," Nami sighed at the almost impossible story she just heard. "So how many people are in it?"

"Only three, including me," Luffy replied. "How about you is this your house?"

"Unfortunately no," Nami answered. "The entire town has been run out, thanks to the infamous Pirate Captain Buggy."

"So we're stealing the food while the townspeople are away," Luffy inputted.

"Don't compare me to common thieves Luffy," Nami explained. "I have a certain goal, and I'm going to achieve that goal by stealing from pirates, and this map of the Grand line will help me."

"By any chance can you navigate?" Luffy asked.

"Yep, I happen to be best when it comes down to navigating," Nami praised herself.

"That's great then you can join us, we needed a navigator anyway," Luffy smiled, but this somehow appalled Nami.

"By any chance are you a pirate?" Nami asked her.

"Yeah," Luffy replied still smiling happily.

"No, forget everything I didn't think you were a pirate," Nami said in disgust.

"What's so wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy wondered as to why Nami was mad when she said she was a pirate.

"Pirates are low-lives and disgusting," Nami pointed out. "There is no consequence when you do steal from them, because you know they did some terrible thing to get their treasure. I only like money and oranges, pirates can go to hell."

"... There is nothing wrong with being a pirate, that I know of, at least," Luffy explained.

"Tell you what, I'll think about your offer under one condition," Nami slyly said.

"Sure!" Luffy excitedly said. If only she thought about it more, because she was tied up by Nami, in the middle of the apparent Buggy Pirates, in front of their captain.

"Well what do we have here?" the voice of the captain that came through the dark tents, was rough and sly.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been all too busy with things. But I'm not planning to stop, especially since I'm going to begin writing two stories for the price of one, to make up for the wait time. The first one was for the contest in the last chapter so here it is:

-Ace has lived an average life so far, making good friends, having a great family, and a decent job. Until one day he finds a strange box in the woods, and what follows wasn't anything he could have ever dreamed of. From his new intrusive neighbor, a strange cult coming after him, and being able to control fire at will. And that's just scraping the surface.

What do you think? The one that won was the witch story (I still haven't figured out a name unfortunately), so I'll be posting that when the fifth chapter of "The Pirate Queens," comes out, and the vampire story will be coming out when the tenth chapter comes out. And the new story I'm making will be a surprise. So please tell me what you thought on both this chapter and the new story (I'm willing to take title suggestions.)


	4. Buggy and the Section Section Fruit

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**Warning:** Contains curses

* * *

The Pirate Queens

Chapter 4: Buggy and the Section Section Fruit

At this point Luffy was just confused with everything so far; for one she was caught by an over-grown bird, fell from the sky and met a weird woman, and now she was held captive in a cage by a circus troupe.

"Today is a great day!" the captain clown cheered. "So what is your name little lady?"

"Nami, Captain Buggy," Nami gave him a gentle smile.

"Alright let's party, on the welcoming of our new crewmate!" Buggy announced, and a uproar of cheers was heard. Back with the five in the small boat Ace sneezed loudly.

"You ok?" Zoro asked her.

"Yeah," Ace told him. "Why do I get the feeling that Luffy is at a party that I'm not invited too?"

"What?" Zoro asked her.

"Look land!" one of the pirates shouted. The party over with Buggy was what you'd expect from a band of circus pirates, which was grand and over the top. Nami and Buggy ate together enjoying a nice chat, and Luffy was eyeing the food intensely from her cage.

"I want it~" Luffy whined.

"This Is Great!" Buggy shouted from the top of his lungs. "Men get out the Buggy Ball!"

"Yes Sir!" the pirates cheered loudly, as they prepared a huge cannon and a menacing red cannonball.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"Just marvel at the sight you are about to see, Light it," Buggy ordered and they did so. Elsewhere, Zoro, Ace, and the three pirates finally reached the island's pier.

"Oh Beautiful Land!" Ace cheered. "Now to find Luffy."

"Yeah, where do you want to start?" Zoro asked sarcastically. "We don't even know where the hell we are!"

"I won't give up hope!" Ace said loudly. "Luffy is having a party and I know it! And when I see her I'm going to kick her ass!"

"What kind of logic is that!" Zoro shouted at her. Then a menacingly loud explosion was heard, a huge cloud of smoke and debris was left. "What was that explosion?" Zoro asked calmly.

"That was Buggy's beloved Buggy Balls," one of the pirates said.

"Buggy Balls? Is that some kind of innuendo?" Ace asked him.

"He only lights it, when he's having a huge and flashy party," the pirate told him.

"Party?" Ace then ran as fast as she could towards the direction of the explosion.

"Where the hell are you going!" Zoro yelled.

"The Food! Party!" Ace chanted as she continued running. At Buggy's party, everyone saw the destruction of multiple houses in the way of the Buggy Ball.

"Haha! With the Buggy Balls and the Devil Fruit's powers I will conquer the Grand Line with ease, right Nami? Right Everyone?"

"Yes Captain Buggy!" his crew cheered.

"Y-Yes of course," Nami stuttered.

"What I'm going to conquer the Grand-Line!" Luffy shouted.

"Idiot," Nami thought in her head.

"What was that?" Buggy asked in a threatening tone.

"I said I'm the one who's going to conquer the Grand-Line. I'm going to be one of the Pirate Queens!" Luffy announced without a care for what she just said.

"Nami, I can understand why you left that," Buggy said to her, hiding his rage.

"Yes, she's very stupid, and takes things all too lightly," Nami laughed away.

"That's understandable, so I'll give you the chance to say farewell to your old boss. By blowing her to SMITHEREENS!" Buggy declared, with cheers from the background, and the cannon now pointed towards Luffy. "This will test your loyalty to me, Nami. Men prepare another Buggy Ball!"

"No I can't this is a party, let's have fun," Nami tried to convince him.

"This is my kind of party," Buggy stated. Buggy handed her a box of matches, and Nami walked towards the cannon, however as she stood next to it she was stiff like a statue. Buggy's began cheering her on to light the cannon, Luffy however didn't look fazed.

"What do I do? I need to get out of this, but if I do I'll get killed... But if I shoot the cannon, I'll be no better than a pirate..." Nami's brain began to work fast, and with every second her heart went faster and faster.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked her, snapping Nami out of it.

"What do you mean what's wrong, can't you see your about to be killed?" Nami said in a low-tone so Buggy and his crew don't hear her.

"Yeah I can see that, but why are you just standing there?" Luffy asked.

"..."

"This is what happens when your not willing-"

"Willing to do what? Kill others to save your hide! This is why I hate pirates, all they are, are greedy low-lives who only think about themselves," Nami scolded her in a rage. Surprisingly no one heard that except Luffy.

"That wasn't what I meant," Luffy stated. "I meant willing to risk it all."

"C'mon Nami blow her up already!" Somebody in the crowd shouted.

"Huh That's what this party was for, blowing my sister up!" Ace jumped in with a mouthful of food in her mouth, and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "I thought the circus came to town."

"Who are you? And how dare you interrupt our flashy celebration?" Buggy's attention was shifted onto Ace.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled in delight at the sight of her sister.

"Oh hello, my name is Monkey D. Ace. I'm sorry for crashing your party, but I couldn't resist myself towards the delicious aroma of food," Ace politely introduced herself.

"Oh don't worry so much about it," Buggy smiled at Ace's politeness.

"Now if you excuse I'll be taking my sister, and take our leave at once," Ace then turned around and walked towards the caged Luffy.

"Sure sure take car-Wait!" Buggy shouted. Ace turned around and taking a bite out of the sandwich had in hand. "Who do you think you are, trying to convince me with your sweet words. This bitch tried to steal a very important map from me, and for punishment we are going to send her to the next world, in the flashiest way!"

"The fuck you just say?" Ace made the most threatening face, that made a few of the pirates shiver. "Did I just hear Rudolph the Big Red Nosed Clown, call my sister a bitch..."

"Did she say just that!" Nami said in dis-belief, and all of Buggy's pirates had their mouths agape.

"What did you say you bitch," Buggy also made a terrifying face at her.

"Oh now I'm a bitch! Well who's the bitch, me or my sister, c'mon choose Rudy," Ace taunted. "I'm going to call you Rudy cause your stupid nose by the way."

"That's it! Kill her flashily!" Buggy ordered. And a band of pirates charged at her with swords in hand, Nami then took out a three piece staff and blocked the swords. "Nami what the hell are you doing?"

"Yea what are doing Nami?" Luffy asked. Nami flinched a bit and realized she pummeled a few of the pirates with her staff.

"Oh I'm so sorry it was just a reflex," she tried to cover up.

"That's too late now, traitor!" Buggy shouted at her. "Kill her as well."

"Oh your helping us now," Luffy stated at Nami's actions.

"Honestly," Nami sighed. "I have no intention of becoming a pirate, or someone who needlessly takes someone else's life. Someone very important to me was taken away from me by pirates!"

"Oh~ That's why you hate pirates," Luffy spoke understandably. Immediately the pirates jumped on the two girls, but Ace was able to handle the majority of them, while Nami was having problems with her own batch of pirates.

"Die!" a couple of pirates were about to strike Nami, but they fell down on the floor for almost no reason, unconscious.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"About time you slowpoke," Ace teased. Nami turned around to see Zoro right behind her with two swords in hand.

"Sorry got a bit lost on the way looking for your ass," Zoro explained.

"Oh, now your interested in me you tease," Ace laughed while making a seductive pose, making some of the weaker willed pirates' nose bleed.

"Shut up idiot," Zoro scolded. "I swear Luffy first you get carried away by a giant bird and now your with some troublesome circus troupe."

"Did she just say Zoro? But that's impossible for the Pirate Hunter Zoro to be with her," Nami thought while studying him.

"Hey," Zoro called to Nami while putting his bandanna on. "If all your going to do is stand there, then move it." Zoro then began to get in his three-sword style, making a few of the pirates scared and cautious.

"It's true it is the Demon Pirate Hunter Zoro," Nami thought in awe. "But what is he doing on Luffy's Crew?"

"So your the Pirate Hunter Zoro, I take it your after my head?" Buggy commented on Zoro's appearance, while walking dangerously close to him.

"Well consider yourself lucky, I quit being a pirate hunter awhile ago," Zoro explained. "I'm just here to pick up my two idiot captains."

"That was not nice Zoro!" both Ace and Luffy shouted at him.

"Well that doesn't matter," Buggy stated. "If I kill you right here my reputation will raise sky-high." Buggy's crew began to cheer him on, as he attacked Zoro with his array of knives.

"If your interested in dying then so be it!" Zoro then sliced through Buggy's body and his body and limbs scattered, strangely with no blood.

"So strong," Nami said in awe.

"Damn he was weak," Ace remarked.

"Weak," Luffy stated, but Buggy's crew instead of being mortified, instead they were laughing. Ace and Zoro walked up to Luffy's cage, and Nami surveyed the pirates.

"What's going on?" Nami asked herself. "Their captain was just murdered in front of them, and their laughing?"

"Ace! Zoro! C'mon get me outta here, I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted at them.

"You didn't get to eat anything, at all?" Ace asked while walking up to her cage.

"I had some food earlier but," Luffy pouted. "The food here makes me even more hungry."

"Of course, but how the hell did you get in the cage in the first place?" Zoro asked her, but suddenly the pirates began to laugh madly.

"Are they on something?" Ace spoke.

"Stop laughing and hand over-" Zoro suddenly felt something stab into his side, falling to his knees it was a dagger being held by Buggy's severed hand.

"Zoro!" Luffy shrieked. Ace gasped loudly.

"But how that's Buggy's hand!" Nami shouted, followed by an uproar of cheers and laughter.

"The Section Section Fruit," Buggy's body suddenly got up, with floating body parts around him. "The power of this devil fruit allows me to seperate my body on will, and also makes me invincible to sword attacks."

"That's impossible, the devil fruits are just a myth!" Nami proclaimed.

"Ah, but they are all too real, as you can see," Buggy then demonstrates his powers, by making his limbs float.

"What kind of monster is he?" says the flame woman.

"It seems like I missed a vital organ," Buggy mused. "However that is still a serious wound. This is a so-so victory, Roronoa Zoro!"

"Shit I knew something was up," Zoro thought while coughing up some blood.

"I can't stay here, I'll end up getting killed," Nami thought while watching Buggy laughing crazily. Until Ace suddenly ran up and punched him the face, the pirates and Nami's mouth dropped at her sudden action.

"That was a shit move Rudy!" Ace shouted at him.

"Yeah! You show him Ace!" Luffy cheered.

"You Bitch! And my name is Buggy!" he shouted. "Take this!" Buggy's hands then attacked Ace, but she managed to dodge the daggers effortlessly. Luffy was analyzing the situation with every bit of brain power she had.

"Ace! Zoro! Run Away!" Luffy yelled.

"Huh?" Nami and Ace didn't understand what Luffy meant, but Zoro got it. "Your friends came here to save you and you want them to run away?"

"Got it," and Zoro started sprinting towards the cannon.

"Oh I get it," Ace said in the middle of her fight. Nami herself was having a nervous breakdown.

"Well I don't understand! What are they going to do?" Nami thought in frustration. "This is why I hate pirates. I should be able to escape while everyone is busy on these morons."

"Men surround them!" Buggy ordered.

"Fire Net!" Ace shouted, while jumping backwards towards Zoro and suddenly a huge wall of fire was between the pirates and themselves. Many of the pirates were shocked by this sudden event, some scared. "Your not the only one with a devil fruit Rudy." Ace said within the wall.

"I can see that, and quite the flashy one too," Buggy complimented.

"Is it as flashy as this!" Ace's yelled and the fire dispersed, but no Zoro, no Luffy, no Ace, no Nami, and a cannon with a special Buggy Ball inside with the wick lit.

"The cannon is pointed this way!" the pirates shouted.

"It still has a special Buggy bomb inside!" Buggy shouted, before it went off in a huge explosion. A few blocks away Ace and Zoro were carrying Luffy and her cage far away from the rooftop pub.

"I think we should be safe here," Ace indicated and helped Zoro put the cage down.

"If only I could get out of here," Luffy said while banging on the cage bars. "Zoro are you ok?"

"Yea you just got stabbed on the side, and decided to carry this cage which is like 100+ pounds," Ace remarked.

"Don't worry about me," Zoro coughed. "I just need to rest..." at that point Zoro collapsed on the floor, face first.

"ZORO!" Ace and Luffy shrieked in a panic.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't posted in like a month, but I'm back... And gotta write two more stories, but it will all be worth it. Anyways hoped you like the chapter, please tell me what you think. Also for the story back in chapter 3 I'm willing to receive title suggestions.


End file.
